A Surprising Re-encounter!
"Yah!" Amara cried, jumping and slamming her knee into the neck of a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex. She proceeded to unleash a barrage of kicks, repeatedly at the same spot. CRACK! That was the sound of the mighty beast's neck cracking. Thankfully, her kicks were fast enough that the pain was slight. Amara was nothing if not an animal right's activist. "Big sister! I killed dinner!" She had taken to referring to Kurenai as an older sister, whether or not the woman liked it. Kurenai merely sighed at this brutish display. When would she ever learn... "Y'know, we could have just went down to WcDonalds and got us a Depressed Meal." "Have you been getting into the cannabis stash?" Casear chuckled, walking over carrying a large fish. "There's no such restaurant on the planet." Amara frowned. "My catch is bigger!" She lifted the gargantuan reptile over her head to show off. "True, but mine was a more difficult catch." Casear pointed out, and he wasn't wrong. Catching that fish took longer than he thought, and he currently was wearing no shirt and his pants were dripping with the water from the river. Notably, the scar he'd gotten from Frost was still plastered on his chest, perfectly sealed over. The scar wouldn't fade, he made sure of that. Kurenai glanced over at Casear's chest, noticing something...amiss. "No, I haven't been, you stupid idiot!" she retorted rather redundantly. "...Maybe they must've shut down, or something! ...I remember getting a burger, with fries and too much salt, along with a rather depressing motivational speech! It was the best thing ever..." "Probably a different restaurant." Casear shrugged. "And you're good enough at putting yourself down without needing any extra assistance from a speech, trust me." He trotted off, carrying the large fish towards home easily. Amara wrapped her tail around Kurenai's arm, and she was dragging the dead T-Rex by it's tail. "Don't listen to him Big sister...though he is kind of right. You're not very confident...but you have us! Who needs confidence so long as you have friends and adoptive family to make sure you're not sad?" Kurenai paused for a moment. "...You're right." She smiled; it illuminated her entire face as her emerald eyes shone brightly. "...Thank you, Amara." ---- Back by the house, Casear was wielding his sword for....rather....mundane purposes. "Amara, throw it!" He called, and Amara complied, chucking the gargantuan dinosaur high into the air. Casear quickly followed, chopping off the head, which he proceeded to kick far into the distance. Somewhere far away, it landed on someone's house, crushing their television. He then proceeded, with quick, precise movements, to cut the entire body in various sized slabs, which Ezekiel, down below, caught quickly and chucked to Kurenai who went into the house to have Baelia place them in the fridge. The same was quickly down to the fish. Surprisingly, this fridge could hold alot more inside than it's appearance outwardly suggested. Kurenai pouted; she didn't see why they couldn't just order some takeaway. "...You know, if you keep killing fauna, eventually we'll have killed all the dinosaurs...again..." Nevertheless, she did as told, until they had stuffed the fridge full of meat of questionable quality. Kurenai couldn't help but wonder what Samigina was doing right now, though her train of thought was quickly derailed by the smell of dinosaur meat wrapping around her nostrils, almost making her lose her noodles. "I have determined Kurenai-san emits verbal data of a negative quality more often than verbal data of the positive variety." Ezekiel said, showing her blunt nature. "World Wide Web searches indicate that overconsumption of fast food is harmful to the physical body. Master's method is far more controllable, and causes less damage to the body. Be thankful." Casear chuckled. "I believe she got you." She said, washing the blood off his sword before recapsulizing it. Baelia closed the fridge as the last bit of food was placed inside it, and began disposing of bones. Kurenai pouted; showing a rather cute expression. "...Tch, I didn't need that from you, robot." She snarled like a furious cat, hating it when people proved her wrong. "...Still better than killing an animal." She stormed off, pretty damn pissed off with these people- at times, she didn't know what she was here. Ezekiel followed quickly. "To be technical, any food you partake of is the remains of an slaughtered fauna of this, or any, planet. You are simply too stubborn to heed to my Master." Kurenai shot Ezekiel an angry glance before continuing to walk off. It was rather clear that something was very, very wrong. "...I'm not stubborn, you're just being insensitive!" "I do not believe it is possible to be "insensitive" without an instinctual understanding of the human emotions." Ezekiel continued. "Such things were not programmed into my being, at least, not a wide range." Casear let out his bark-like laugh. "This is a one-two punch of comedy you know." He had landed by them, following from the air. "Ezekiel, please stop goading her. Kurenai, come back to the house, we all have things to discuss, and now Amara is fretting over you." Kurenai scowled and turned around, before storming back to them. "...Tch, fine." Nobody really did undestand her, she thought. Of course, this was just all in her head; she was just a bit...nutso. "...Stupid robot." She muttered under her breath; though by this point, she'd given up on trying to argue with a highly advanced A.I. "I am not a robot, for that is an entity that is fully mechanical. I have a functioning body enhanced with mechanical devices." Ezekiel had heard this and was quick to correct the Saiyan girl. "The proper term is Biological-Android." Kurenai growled, "...Same thing, what's the difference?" She was not...technologically savvy, for one. Irritation could clearly be seen in his expression, her emerald eyes looking rather soulless. "I don't understand why I'm even here sometimes..." "The difference is quite simple." Ezekiel replied baldly. She formed a small blade of ki on her index finger, and cut her arm, deep. She didn't make any recognition that it caused any pain. "Oi!" Casear made a knee-jerk reaction, but Ezekiel waved her master back. "I have bodily systems of a sort. I bleed." Kurenai jerked back in surprise. "...Stupid thing, don't do that! ...Why the HELL would anyone just cut themselves to prove a-" she remembered the emotional kids in her high school. "...Never mind, but that wasn't needed, got it?!" "Seriously, that was overboard." Casear agreed. "Don't do that again, alright?" "Yes Master." Ezekiel replied, her eyes glowing. "Commencing reconstruction." The cut began to repair itself, like stitching over, only via skin. Casear, before the girls could continue to bitch at each other, quickly rushed them back to the house, where Amara tackled Kurenai, accidentally placing her face beneath her breasts from impact. She looked up at Kurenai. "Big sister, are you still mad?" Kurenai looked down at that wide-eyed stare that illuminated Amara's entire face. A reddish tint crossed her cheeks; she twitched for a moment, before regaining her composure. "...No, not really..." she said it through her teeth before relaxing her muscles- she wasn't as tensed up as before through just by looking at Amara's sweet smile. Amara, still gripping Kurenai, glared at her brother. "Big brother, stop being mean to big sister. She get's sad enough, don't make it worse." "Oi! I'm not the one ordering a Depressed Meal from a non-existant WcDonalds." Casear shot back. In reality, the fast food chain had gone out of business before they'd come back from Koaku. Kurenai wasn't up to date. "And Kurenai, seems you've been promoted to a big sister. Now you're my adoptive second younger sister. Merry Christmas." Baelia chuckled. "Honey, be nice, please. The house isn't large enough to contain an argument from you two." Kurenai merely laughed; "...Well, that's still a better present than anything else I could think of." She dusted off her clothes; sporting a rather cute smile. "...Well, WcDonalds probably went out of business or something, it doesn't matter now." She retaliated rather calmly. Casear decided to not reply, and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Anyway, I hope you haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, Kurenai? And Baelia for that matter." Amara looked puzzled. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Kurenai glanced at Casear like he was high as a kite. "...That's school, right?" She suddenly remembered her times at school with a look of horror- though she dropped out of 12th grade, as Amaya told her, "Who needs an education when you have supernatural powers? Come on, I'll show you how to get any job you want." like those stupid demotivationals. Casear groaned. "Kurenai, we are in no major hurry to track down the Dragon Balls. Even with the Dragon Radar, we still have a planet to search. We're going to relax for awhile, or has the memory of our interstellar visit escaped your mind so quickly?" "That is entirely possible." Ezekiel's voice. Amara frowned. "Stop being mean to big sister. And why do I have to go to a school? I'm not human, and we live in the middle of the mountains!" Baelia ruffled Amara's hair. "Calm down, calm down. Casear simply wants to keep you busy while we formulate a plan to track the Dragon Balls. And besides, a little knowledge never goes amiss." Kurenai retorted, "But, what if some other guy with less than honourable intentions finds and takes the Dragon Balls while we're fooling around? Did you ever consider that?" Breaking from that, she nodded. "...Baelia is right. Try and learn all that you can in school, because you've got no Supreme Kai to impart you with the knowledge via a technique if you drop out." Casear sighed. "Let's just all agree that Amara will be starting to go to school while we mark out our plan for the Dragon Balls." "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!" Amara groaned. The Students With Tails! Amara groaned as she entered the city, wearing a high-school student's unform. Despite being only eight, Ti Kachchhera had willingly pulled some strings to make Amara's school life less strenuous, and gotten her placed into the high school class. Amara looked depressed as Baelia walked her into the school building. "Come on, it's fine. You have to learn." Amara tried to run, but Baelia gripped her arm. "Come! On!" "Don't! Wanna!" Amara hissed, trying to get away. "BORING! PLACE!" Amara gritted her teeth, trying to pull away. "Just! Try! It!" Baelia grabbed Amara's tail, and the girl immediately slumped to the floor. Baelia, satisfied, began to drag her into the building. "Waaaaah....~" Amara whined. "Hihihi~" The lady who was working in the obvious was very short, like a young girl, but with rather large breasts. She wore a name tag that was slightly obscured by her hair, but it read "-ka". Well, the name seemed short. Under it was "Totally a normal high school counselor". Baelia quickly tried to explain the situation and get Amara into her classes. This woman was a bit strange however, and went off an various tangent about killing Oreos and trapping someone in the nintienth dimension with Shuggoth-Yuggoth or something along those lines. Baelia let out an exasperated sigh, which was unique for her because she was almost always cheerful. Amara liked this woman, finding her amusing. Taking Amara's class schedule, she sighed. "Why does a woman like that work in a school with children who need guidance, not the walking embodiment of a drug addiction?" She walked Amara to her class, and opened the door. "Go on it. I have to get back to Casear and Kurenai, we have things to discuss." She prodded Amara in. The girl looked rather nervous. The teacher, who had been expecting her, welcomed her in. "Everyone, we have a new transfer student. Please, introduce yourself." Amara, nervously, wrote her name on the board and turned to the class. "Hello. I'm Amara." "Amara, why don't you go sit next to Samigina?" To Amara, the name registered like a bullet and her eyes swiveled to meet the crimson-haired girl sitting at the desk near the back, chewing on bubblegum. Samigina shot Amara an indifferent glance, giving her a half-hearted wave. "...Well, if it ain't monkey-girl." She paused for a moment. Was that the nickname she gave her last time? Either way, she couldn't remember the previous one. "...So, lemme guess. You were forced to go here, right? ...Sucks to be you." Another pause; she remembered Borage forced her to go to school. "...Shut up." She uttered to herself. "Be quiet." Amara stuck her tongue out at Samigina, taking her seat next to the girl. People's eyes followed her, and whispers immediately broke out. "She has a tail?" "She must be a little mutant." "But Samigina has a tail." "She's so short." "I'm not short!" Amara snapped, only taking offense to the last remark, or so it would seem. Samigina responded with a high pitched laugh, confiding in Amara, "...Relax. You'll get used to it after a while. 'Cides, it's just a part of everyday life at school." She sighed. "...We're gonna be here for a while, so just try and sleep the day away, like I do." Amara ignored her. She still didn't like Samigina, after what happened on Planet Koaku. She quietly let the class continue, trying to pay attention. During the course of the day, she and Samigina had gotten into several arguments, especially in the lunchroom, one of which ended in her kicking Samigina to the ground for the last curry bread of the day. There were other breads, but she just wanted to argue. They went back to the classroom as their final class approached, and they were both noticeably scuffed. Samigina took her seat, paying no attention to their follow students' gazes as she sat herself down without any problems. She playfully prodded, "...Y'know, why the hate? Just chillax." She paused. "It's a mashup of 'chill' and 'relax'. You're supposed to calm down and just enjoy yourself." That probably wasn't needed. "You. Tried. To. Kill. People!" Amara hissed in her direction, ignoring the lesson. "People don't "chillax" from that! Killing innocent people is bad." She stuck her tongue out. Samigina merely laughed at Amara's immature behaviour, sighing, "...Just, relax. It doesn't matter what I did in the past- that's all gone and dusted. So, just think of me like I'm new to you, okay?" she flicked Amara's forehead playfully with a smirk. It took Amara about a second to process her irritation before launching herself from her seat, punching Samigine into the nearest wall. The resulting chaos resulted in the two being led down to the Principals office. Samigina shot Amara an decidedly calm look as the two were forcibly sat down on the seats. Sitting before them was a young-ish looking woman with long blonde hair and emerald eyes- wearing glasses and a business-esque outfit. She pushed up her glasses with her palms, stating in a cold tone. "...Amara. Samigina. You two- while new students, are not completely immune to our codes of practice. Under no circumstances should two students be fighting." Her aura was rather frightening. Samigina scooted back on her seat, afraid to say a thing. "...Damn, what is this? She's giving off an aura stronger than a Super Saiyan..." "U-um...she started it..." Amara mumbled childishly. This wasn't inaccurate. She did start it...about a month ago on a different planet. It would doubtful if that argument would hold water here. The prinicpal sighed, applying her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "...I do not give a damn about 'who' started it. All that matters is that it happened and you two disobeyed the rules." She grabbed the phone, dealing Samigina and Amara's 'guardians'. "...Now, we'll see what your parents think of this..." ---- Borage entered the room, with a cheeseburger in hand, looking like he just got out of bed. "...Dammit, Samigina. I told you to lay low. Lay low meaning that I don't want to have to bail you out of these things every time." Samigina snapped, "...Oh, look who's made a half-assed effort getting here! ...I told you, I'll try!" Casear walked in, and immediately went to Amara's side. He sighed. "Let me guess...first day of school not working out as well as we thought?" "No." Amara pouted. "It's boring, she's here, there's no enough food, now we're in the office with a mean blonde lady..." She kept grumbling. Casear let out a weak chuckle. Samigina complained adamently to Borage, "...Damn monkey-brat-" Borage smacked her across the head, causing her to let out a sharp cry. "Watch what you say." Borage turned to the principal and smiled, a false sense of security drew her in. Borage bowed ever-so kissuply, remarking, "My, my. Did a angel fall from Heaven or something? Because you're looking rather-" SLAP! The principal's burning glare was branded into Borage's eyes as she administered a right-hand slap to the Saiyan's face, knocking him into the wall. "...You're a real tough one, you know that...?" Borage sighed as he picked himself up, his head in a daze. Casear sighed. "I do have to apologize... for both this man, and these two kids. My sister's never really been in any form of organized education before, it took alot of strings pulled to get her into the school in the first place. She's had antagonistic relationships with this girl before, but I promise, it won't happen again." The principal ceased her raging and gave off an almost angelic smile. "Very good." she sat down, dissonantly calm. "...Remember, if such a situation will arise once again, you both will pay, along with these children." Borage inched back. "...Y'know, you do sound like a hard-ass sort of military captain instead of a pretty school principal." "I'll see to it that it doesn't happen." Casear replied, leading Amara out, Borage and Samigina following. The moment they got outside, Casear's elbow slammed into Borage's face, sending him hurtling across the street into a fire hydrant, which burst, spewing water everywhere. Casear walked over, staring him down. "I'm curious, why are you on my planet? Masquerading as a human no less." Borage stood to his feet, drying off from the water. "...Well. You're one to talk, monkey- err, you person." Samigina's nicknames were catching on. "...Ask yourself, why are you here? That's my answer." Samigina elbowed Borage in the stomach. "...We're here for the Dragon Balls. Simple as that." Borage added while crossing his arms and pouting, "...Not because I want to help my little sister or anything." "How do you even know about the Dragon Balls?" Casear growled. "Better yet, what do you want to wish for?" Amara grumbled. Great. More competition. Borage gave Casear a blank stare. "...uhh..." Samigina elbowed him in the ribs. "...Y'see, we wanna bring monkey-boy's parents back over here." Simple enough. "Well...it would seem we're at an impasse." Casear replied, rather annoyed by this new development. "We're after them as well, and we actually have one of the Kai's making us go get them." Borage growled, "And that's supposed to make us suddenly stop searching for them all of a sudden? Don't make me laugh. It's more important for me than for you. You see, maybe if I can bring them back...Everything can go back to normal." He desparately wanted to believe this words so badly it wasn't funny. Samigina stuck her tongue out at Amara all the while, as if challenging her. Casear frowned. "Alright. Let's compromise this way. We don't know how many wishes we can get. My girlfriend has created a radar. I presume you lack one. I also have literally no clue what the Supreme Kai wants. We'll decide who gets to make the wish when we summon the dragon, unless there is more than one wish." Amara looked mutinous. Why was he striking a deal with these two? "You don't seem to be against us at the moment. And besides, Kurenai seems to have taken a liking to the young one here. I'd rather not depress her more by shutting you all out." Samigina's cheeks became rosy for a moment, before stuttering and tugging on Borage's arm, to which he almost freaked out, thinking she was a ghost. "...Do it, you i-idiot...!" She seemed pretty put off by Casear's proposal. Borage sighed and merely held out his hand. "...Tch, fine then. You watch my back, I'll stab yours." Unshaky Aliance "Big sister!" Amara immediately tackled Kurenai into a hug the moment she got home. "School was terrible and I was bored and I got in trouble 'cuz Samigina was there and she was being a smart-aleck and..." She rambled on for like five minutes, complaining about the school, the principal, that wierd lady whose name they only saw "-ka". Kurenai tousled Samigina's hair lightly, before she glanced up- hers and Samigina's eyes met for an instant as she almost quickly disregarded Amara and ran over to Samigina, hoisting her up and spinning her around in joy. "...You're here!" Samigina struggled to break free from Kurenai's hold. "...Yeah. ...What of it." She seemed kinda embarrassed. Kurenai took Samigina's hands and jumped up and down like she was so damn excited. "...I can't...believe it." Kurenai then proceeded to use Samigina as a hug pillow- though Samigina's reluctant personality made her even cuter in this situation. Amara grumbled, going to sit in a corner. She'd just found another reason to dislike Samigina, since the girl just pretty much stole her older sister. Samigina shot Amara a smug grin, her eyes sharpened and her lips curled. Kurenai was too busy petting and hugging Samigina like mad to notice how royally pissed off Amara was- though she had a feeling about it stinging at the back of her head like a bee to a shin. Samigina laughed, "...Geez, what's her problem?" Casear chuckled, though, due to the bark-nature of his laugh, it sounded rather raspy. "She's just mad because you took away her older sister. Samigina, don't be too mean to her, ok?" He implored this because he wanted his sister to he happy, and Kurenai made that possible. Samigina let off a wily smirk. "...Oh, trust me. I'm known to be good with children." Samigina suddenly turned to Kurenai. "...Borage said he'd be off somewhere else for the time being until you need him." Kurenai glanced away, somewhat put-off by her older brother's actions. "...So, he doesn't want to see me...?" Samigina laughed. "Pahahahaha, no. He does. He's just not...for a lack of a better word, not good with people." That was a massive understatement. "My entire body can attest to that." Casear groaned. "Anyway, it's time we talked business." He gestured them to the table, where they sat. Baelia pulled the Dragon Ball and Dragon Radar out of her bra. "We have the Four Star Ball that Amara found half a year ago." Casear gestured to it. "And the Dragon Radar I made with the help of Ti Kachchhera." Baela showed it off. "We press this button..." She pressed the top button. "...and it shows off the locations of the Dragon Balls! I found out they give off a faint, electromagnetic pulse, so I had Ti help me construct this!" Samigina's ears perked up. "...That's the lady in charge of Capsule Corp, right...?" She was vaguely interesting now. Her fingertips pressed together suspiciously. "...Do you think she'd be able to make one of those for us?" She paused. "...Y'know, just in case you lose this one and we happen to lend you ours." Samigina gazed upon the Dragon Radar with open eyes. "...But wouldn't using this to find 'em quicker build up negative energy and- pahahahahahaha!" she cackled. "...Wow, I sound like I'm talking out my arse, right?" Casear sighed. "I can see I let another crazy into the house..." Ezekiel nodded her assent, finding this woman to be a bit batty. "I am detecting that this woman's average IQ is the equivalent of a small child." Baelia smiled, but gave her "daughter" a warning look. "I can build you two a model within the night." Samigina nodded and took Baelia's hand, shaking it erratically. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She seemed slightly jumpy. Turning to grab Kurenai's hand and drag her someplace else, she snarked at Ezekiel, "I'll have you know, my I.Q is 98. ...That's...apparantly bigger than average." She glanced at Baelia and frowned. "...But small for a Shikumian." Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at this. Casear sighed. "You can sleep in Kurenai's room. Just don't hog her, Amara sleeps there too. Samigina, please, just don't make Amara miserable." The sentence was both a warning and a request, the warning because he could and would break her body if Amara was sad. Samigina pouted rather cutely. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She stuck her tongue out Amara for kicks, before walking off nonchalantly. Kurenai looked rather surprised at Amara, before walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "...What's wrong, by the way?" she seemed rather concerned. Amara frowned. "You ignored me in favor of her. I don't like it..." Kurenai put up a decent smile. "...No, of course not! I was just surprised for a moment. She rested her hand on Amara's shoulder. "...I like you both just as much as one another." she paused. "...But I like you both in different ways." "You'll still be my big sister then?" Amara sounded rather hopeful. Kurenai responded by broadening her smile. "Of course." she tousled Amara's hair playfully. "Forever, I will be. That's something that will never, ever change." "Yay!" Amara wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck, truly happy that she wasn't going to lose her big sister to that hussy. ---- "We start tomorrow!" A high pitched, nasally voice from a a large throne. In shadows, one could see the silhouette of a small figure. "Our plan for world domination begins! Our first step...the Dragon Balls!" "Yes my lord." Two individuals bowed and quickly vacated the room. A new threat was emerging, so soon after returning to Earth. But what of the threat...that was already hurtling through space, intent on killing the heroes and destroying Earth itself? END Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku